Mortal Kombat: Origins
by 73windman
Summary: Chronicaling of the beginnings of the kombatants of the series. Don't let the rating fool you, it's not that bas for the most part, but some of it does get somewhat bad. Rated M, just to be safe.
1. Scorpion

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I've been very fond of the Mortal Kombat series for a long time now. A lot of people see the series only for the gore. I really love the series' story. So with the fully movie like story mode cut scenes of MKvsDCU and MK 2011, you can guess, I was really happy with the new character development and such. So, I decided to chronicle what I thought might be the beginnings to these characters, from their early childhood and such. Only some of this is fact, a larger fraction is the way I like to look at things.

So, let's start with Scorpion. His story is very in depth when compared to most other characters, so this wasn't anything amazingly difficult to come up with ideas for. Each chapter will cut off at the character's first appearance in the games, so they'll cut off at different moments in the game's history. For example, Scorpion is first seen watching the fight between Cage and Reptile during the first tournament, that's where this chapter will end. So, let's start this story!

Note: Scorpion's real name is Hanzo Hasashi, the Elder bother Sub-Zero's real name is Bi-Han, the younger brother Sub-Zero's real name is Kuai Liang, but he goes by the code name Tundra before Bi-Han dies, and he takes the name Sub-Zero. Smoke's real name is Thomas Vrbada. Whether not Cyrax and Sektor go by their real names, or if those are code names is unclear. Just thought I'd post this to avoid some confusion.

Also note, I don't own Mortal Kombat. I am only a fan.

Enjoy!

"How long has it been, Yukira?"

"He left at...seven o'clock...so now it's been about six hours..."

Hanzo and Yukira's father had been gone on a mission. He was usually home by now, but things didn't seem right, for some reason. It was raining, and every few minutes, lightning crashed.

"Yukira! Hanzo! Get in here!"

Their mother walked outside to find her two sons, waiting for their father.

"...Mom...will he come back?"

Hanzo looked up at his mother, as single tear rolled down his cheek.

"Hanzo...your father took on a big responsibility...this was a dangerous mission..."

Hanzo exhaled and looked down at the ground.

"Come inside...you'll catch a cold."

The three stepped back inside, as the back door had slid open.

"_Dad!_ We thought you were gone for good!"

Tears burst from the two children as they rushed to their father, a wave of relief falling over everyone in the household.

Hanzo's father smiled, but clutched his stomach in pain.

"Oh dear!"Hanzo's mother cried in distress.

Everyone made some room for the injured ninja, who limped to his bed.

"Those lousy Lin Keui..." Yukira thought out loud.

"Yeah! When I'm older, I'll wipe 'em all out!" Hanzo exclaimed.

"...N-No..." Hanzo's father managed to let out.

"What?"

"Hanzo...I can't let you become a ninja like me...it's too dangerous."

"But dad-."

Hanzo's mother cut him off, hoping to change the subject before things got ugly.

"Go to bed dear. It's late."

Hanzo took a brief look around.

"...fine."

That was seven years ago. Hanzo was now 15 and Yukira was 17. After what seemed like a lifetime of debate, their father approved of them joining the ninja academy. Yukira had graduated, while Hanzo was just starting the previous year. Hanzo and Yukira walked down the street, hoping to find a client for Yukira's next mission, but, things took a turn for the worst when they noticed another group of ninjas in training.

"Look what the cat dragged in!" Bi-Han shouted.

"Oh brother, the Lin Keui."

Bi-Han was Yukira's age, while his group, Kuai Liang, Cyrax, Sektor, and Thomas were all Hanzo's age.

"Just leave us alone!" Hanzo shouted.

"What are you gonna do?" Thomas taunted. "Get me with your rope?"

"...it's a spear!"

"Guys let's just go!" said Cyrax, who didn't care for conflict.

"My dad says your dad's a coward!" said the son of the Lin Keui Grandmaster, Sektor.

"You take that back!" Hanzo shouted. Kuai tried to break up the argument.

"Sektor...just..."

"Shut up! I'm fighting for the clan! All of those ninjas are scoundrels and thieves, and-"

Before Sektor could finish, Hanzo tackled him.

"Get over here!"

Dust flew around as the two as the pair rolled on the ground, fighting.

"No! No! Stop it!"

Hanzo gained a reputation since then as a tough guy. It was a bull headed move to head on attack the Grand Master's son, but nobody messed with him again. Nobody dared to even talk to him, besides his long time girlfriend, Sakura. This molded Hanzo into more of a silent kind of guy. Eventually, he was given the code name, 'Scorpion' for his stealth and speed, as well as skills with his spear. He even managed to learn how to manipulate fire, and eventually conjure it. After their marriage, ten years later, Hanzo and Sakura had their child.

"He's beautiful..."

"This is the happiest day of my life."

However, this statement would prove wrong. On the hill above the village, Sektor sat on his horse, leading an army.

_"Charge!"_

Ninjas wearing the Lin Keui insignia rode down the hill

"_Get inside! Quick!_"

Scorpion drew his sword and charged with a small band of fellow ninja.

_"Get over here!_" he shouted as he fired his spear from his hand, knocking one of the Lin Keui from his horse. The Lin Keui, then suddenly deteriorated, almost as if he was a zombie. Despite, this Scorpion carried on with his fight. He didn't care about whether not the Lin Keui ninjas were undead; he just had to defend his loved ones. Scorpion used his fire manipulation to start a small fire on the ground, startling a few horses, and knocking a few ninjas off of their feet.

"Yes!"

However, a bulky ninja clad n blue appeared, and used his powers over ice to douse the flames.

"No! Y-You're...Sub-Zero?"

Sub-Zero, or as a child, B-Han, had a dead look in his eye. He merely stared down at Scorpion with disrespect.

"Sub-Zero, what is the meaning of this?"

Sub-Zero did not answer.

"_Answer me!"_

_Sub-Zero simply remained silent, and fashioned a blunt instrument of ice with his powers._

"N-no!"

Sub-Zero raised it above his head, and everything went black.

Scorpion awakened. He held his head in pain and took a brief look around. His village was burnt down, not a life in sight. Scorpion's stomach felt heavy.

"_No!"_

Scorpion heard a deep voice project from behind him.

"Quite a predicament you have here...I can help you."

Scorpion turned around, and noticed very tall figure with white, pale skin.

"Who are you?"

"My name is Quan-Chi. I am a necromancer of the Netherrealm. And I am the man with the solution to your crisis."

"A necromancer? I know that you're up to no good!"

"Scorpion...I have no desire but to help you...get your revenge!"

"...what will your services cost me?"

Scorpion looked Quan-Chi in the eye. The look in his eye looked familiar for some reason, but he didn't have long to inspect, before Quan-Chi put out his hand.

"All you have to do...is shake on it."

Scorpion knew this would be a poor choice, but denying revenge would eat at him forever. He put out his own hand and shook as well.

"Very well."

Quan-Chi smirked as his eyes glowed yellow, and a large flame engulfed Scorpion. Scorpion let out a yell of rage, as the fire cleared, revealing the ninja we know today.

"I feel...powerful! More than ever before!"

Quan-Chi nodded.

"Now, come, Scorpion. Sub-Zero is to compete in the Mortal Kombat tournament. That is where you will face him...for your family and clan."

The pair arrived at the stadium on Shang Tsung's island.

"There he is!"

Scorpion noticed Sub-Zero enter the audience. However, Scorpion was confused. Something didn't seem right. Sub-Zero turned to Scorpion on his way to his seat, and scowled at him mockingly. This, to Scorpion, signifies that he was also preparing to fight him. Scorpion watched the ninja take his seat, and knew they would have to fight.

_"Vengeance will be mine!" _

Next Chapter: Liu Kang


	2. Liu Kang

MK Origins: Liu Kang

AUTHOR'S NOTE  
>This brings us to the main character of the series (for the most part...), Liu Kang. His story is pretty straight out as far as I know, but as always I had to improvise a little. To avoid confusion, allow me to clarify, Kung Lao's father is featured in this chapter. However, judging by the name of Kung Lao's ancestor also being named Kung Lao, his father is named Kung Lao, as it is probably a family name. The Kung Lao that's playable in the games will be referred to as 'Junior' by his family and 'Kung Lao' by most everyone else. So, without further ado, here's the not official in the least bit origin of Liu Kang!<p>

DISCLAIMER  
>I claim no ownership over Mortal Kombat, this is merely the work of a fan.<p>

-

Kung Lao was pouring tea for himself and his wife. Their six month old baby, Junior was fast asleep, until, a knock was heard at the door. Kung Lao's wife, Li, stood up to get the door, but she was stopped by Kung Lao.  
>"Don't worry, I'll get it." he said with a small smile.<br>Kung Lao opened the door as a figure with a hood holding on to a basket covered up with a blanket. The figure spoke.  
>"Kung Lao...is it you?"<br>"Indeed...might I ask who you are?"  
>"It's me...Chin."<br>"Chin! It's been ages! Why, I must..."  
>"No time! Please, take him!"<br>Chin gave the basket to Kung Lao, who uncovered the blanket, revealing a small baby, sleeping.  
>"Is this...?"<br>"...my son. His name is Liu Kang."  
>A four armed Shokan revealed himself from within the shadows. His voice boomed.<br>"Chin! It's time to go!"  
>"Please, Goro! Just a few more minutes!"<br>Goro sighed.  
>"Very well."<br>Chin looked back over at Kung Lao.  
>"Please! I can't let my son be raised in Outworld!"<br>Kung Lao looked at Chin, and then down at Liu Kang. He nodded.  
>"Thank you."<br>Chin wept as he took one last look at Liu Kang.  
>"Goodbye...you're in good hands here...I love you..."<br>A portal appeared behind Goro, who looked down at Chin.  
>"Consider yourself lucky, Shao Kahn would be angry if he was to discover portal use outside of the tournament."<br>Goro told him as they left.  
>Kung Lao took the basket inside. Li noticed the baby and gasped.<br>"Kung Lao! Another mouth to feed?"  
>"Li, please, it's Chin's son."<br>"Chin? Oh no...we haven't seen him since that wicked sorcerer fooled him and his wife into working for that awful Shao Kahn!"  
>Kung Lao poured the tea into his cup and sipped it.<br>"At least now, Junior has a play mate..."

-

It was twenty years since that fateful evening. The young Kung Lao was sparring with Liu Kang. Liu Kang threw a punch, which Kung Lao dodged. Kung Lao crouched low and tried to sweep kick him, but Liu Kang jumped over it. Liu Kang then managed to flip backwards, and kick Kung Lao in the chin, sending him onto his stomach.  
>"Dang it!"<br>"Alright! That's five for me, three for you! Want to go again?"  
>Just then, a clash of lightning appeared before them, as Raiden stood tall in front of them.<br>"Lord Raiden!" the two shouted in unison, as they got on their knees and bowed.  
>"Good morning, Liu Kang and Kung Lao...may I talk to your father?"<br>"Yes, sir...he's in the garden." Kung Lao answered.  
>"Thank you."<br>Raiden walked through the garden as he noticed Kung Lao planting herbs.  
>"Greetings, Kung Lao."<br>"Raiden? But, you shouldn't be here unless...oh no..."  
>Raiden nodded. Kung Lao dreaded this moment from the day he heard of it.<br>"The next Mortal Kombat tournament is beginning in a few years...I see great potential in Liu Kang and Kung Lao."  
>"Their lives aren't protected! Those monsters will tear them apart!"<br>"I know a man who can train them in Outworld...they will be the best Earthrealm has to offer."  
>Kung Lao considered it for a moment, and then nodded.<br>Raiden walked back out to Liu Kang and Kung Lao.  
>"Liu Kang...Kung Lao...you have been chosen to compete for Earthrealm...in Mortal Kombat."<br>"I've heard stories about this! Like...about my ancestor!" Kung Lao said, excited.  
>"I'll do it...for Earthrealm." Liu Kang agreed as well.<br>"Very well." in a clash of lightning, they disappeared. Kung Lao watched from a window.  
>"...Good luck."<p>

-

The trio arrived in a temple in Outworld. A heavyset man walked out.  
>"Raiden! It's been to long!"<br>Raiden and the man hugged as the laughed like old friends.  
>"Bo' Rai Cho! It indeed has!"<br>Liu Kang and Kung Lao looked at one another with bewilderment. Raiden turned his attention to the pair.  
>"Liu Kang, Kung Lao...meet Master Bo' Rai Cho! He will train you to fight in Mortal Kombat for the next four years."<br>Bo' Rai Cho looked over at Raiden.  
>"Only four more years?"<br>Raiden nodded.  
>"Oh my...this is the pivotal one, right?"<br>"Indeed...if Outworld wins...life as we know is finished."  
>A shiver was sent down Liu Kang's spine, and Kung Lao swallowed.<br>"No need to worry..." said Raiden, noticing their fear. "Master Bo' Rai Cho is a great trainer, you'll be ready in no time!"  
>Kung Lao looked at Bo' Rai Cho.<br>"With all due respect, Master Bo' Rai Cho...but...if you're so strong...why don't you enter?"  
>"Ah, boy, I was born and raised here in Outworld...if I was to win my victory would be for Shao Kahn."<br>Raiden looked at the sun.  
>"Well, I'm afraid must be on my way. Good luck!"<p>

-

Four years of training later, Liu Kang and Kung Lao stood on Shang Tsung's island with Raiden and Bo' Rai Cho. Shang Tsung stood before them.  
>"Master Bo' Rai Cho! Competing this year?"<br>"Nice try, I'm only here to wish my apprentices good luck..."  
>Shang Tsung looked down at Liu Kang and Kung Lao.<br>"The newest incarnation of Kung Lao...and..."  
>Shang Tsung was surprised.<br>"You look familiar, why do I have a feeling I know you around Outworld?"  
>Before further inspection could take place, a gong rang, and Shang Tsung levitated to his seat.<br>"Welcome kombatants, to the Mortal Kombat Tournament! Those of you attending must first fight in a qualifying round! Those who win two fights will move on to the official tournament!" applause took place as a box with everyone's names was handed to Shang Tsung.  
>"The first qualifying fight will be between..."<br>He drew the first name.  
>"...Liu Kang!"<br>He drew a second name.  
>"...and...Shujinko!"<br>Liu Kang and Shujinko stood up on the ring and bowed to one another.  
>"Fight"<br>Liu Kang jumped and performed his bicycle kick, knocking over Shujinko. Shujinko got back up and attempted to punch Liu Kang, but Liu Kang caught his arm and twisted it, putting Shujinko down to his knees.  
>"Liu Kang wins!"<br>Liu Kang shook hands with Shujinko, who then left the ring.  
>After a few more fights, another fight was drawn.<br>"Liu Kang Vs Kung Lao!"  
>A collective gasp from the audience gathered as the two entered the ring.<br>"Kung Lao...don't hold back..."  
>"Wasn't planning to!"<br>Kung Lao jumped up and attempted a roundhouse kick, which Liu Kang ducked from the attack, and used an uppercut to knock Kung Lao out of mid air. Kung Lao took off his hat, and slid it across the floor, causing a small fire from the sparks. Kung Lao thought he could use it to keep Liu Kang away, but he was mistaken. Liu Kang used his abilities over fire to make it far bigger, knocking Kung Lao over on to his back, but not burning him. Liu Kang decided to then extinguish the fire.  
>"Liu Kang Wins!"<p>

-

Many fights took place until Shang Tsung stood up.  
>"I will now list off the names of those that have made it into the main tournament. Those not listed are permitted to leave..."<br>A small pause.  
>"...Sub-Zero!"<br>The Elder Brother Sub-Zero was not surprised. He looked over at Scorpion tauntingly.  
>"Scorpion!"<br>Sub-Zero looked away, embarrassed, as Scorpion scowled at him.  
>"...Johnny Cage!"<br>Johnny Cage yelled. "Yahoo!"  
>"Sonya Blade!...Kano…Nightwolf!...Liu Kang!"<br>Kano and Sonya shared a look of aggression.  
>"Baraka!...Reptile!...Sheeva!...Ermac!...Cyrax!...Sektor...!"<br>The audience applauded, as a beat of sweat rolled down Kung Lao's forehead.  
>"...Raiden...and Quan Chi! These are our competitors!"<br>Kung Lao turned around, somber.  
>"I-I'm sorry, Kung Lao." Liu Kang said, but received no reply.<br>One of the masked guards raised his head in suspicion.  
>"Liu Kang?"<br>He raised his mask to get a better look.  
>"Chin! Put your mask back on!" Baraka scolded.<br>"You were instructed to do so by Shang Tsung!"  
>"Y-yes sir..."<p>

-

The next night the remaining kombatants gathered around the ring. Raiden's eyes flashed as he clutched his head. Liu Kang noticed.  
>"Lord Raiden, what is wrong?"<br>"Nothing...the tournament begins."


	3. Sub Zero

Author's Note  
>Sub-Zero's story has been fleshed out pretty well. According to his bio in the newest game, he and his brother were kidnapped, so I drew some influence from Disney's 'The Hunchback of Notre Dame', giving The Lin Keui Grandmaster and Sub-Zero a sort of FrolloQuasimodo relationship. The Grand Master seemed like a jerk to me, like Frollo, as mentioned once by Raiden in the newest game, they makes poor decisions. Besides, only an evil jerk would create a 'Cyber Initiative', I suppose. I also figured to put him in the first tournament to explain where he got his scar, all I know is that the 'Mortal Kombat Wiki' stated (at least once, this could have been edited out.) somewhat confirms my theory, but not every detail of it. I am only a fan of the series, this is not official, only based on some facts. Enjoy!

In suburban USA, a family was asleep late at night. A man on a horse went through the streets, as a stopped at a house. He got down from his horse and knocked on the door. A man answered the door, as his eyebrows raised in fear.  
>"N-no!"<br>"You borrowed money from the Lin Keui..."  
>"Please, sir! Just a little more time!"<br>"I don't think so..."  
>"Sir, I'll get you the money you need...just give me another chance."<br>"The Lin Keui doesn't believe in second chances."  
>The Lin Keui ninja kicked the man in his stomach as he entered the house. The man got up and caught his breath.<br>"Where are you going?"  
>"...Collecting."<br>Two babies began crying. The man's wife woke up.  
>"I will not let you take my children!"<br>The ninja kicked the woman down.  
>"I am confident these two will make great ninjas...farewell."<br>The ninja left the couple weeping.  
>"Hurry, call 911!"<br>The couple tried all they could to find their children's captors, but the Lin Keui were elusive. It was no use. The one year old Bi-Han and two month old Kuai Liang were with the Lin Keui.

-

Move on to 14 years later. By know, Bi-Han was given the codename 'Sub-Zero' and Kuai Liang got the codename 'Tundra'. Tundra had developed strong friendship with Thomas Vrbada, also known as 'Smoke'. Tundra was feeling very somber one day. He sat on the stoop alone until Smoke walked out as well.  
>"Something wrong, Tundra?" Smoke asked.<br>"I'm just feeling down...about how I was brought here on accident...according to Grandmaster, my parents abandoned us, and my brother and I were left alone..."  
>"So? You have a new family now..."<br>"But I wasn't supposed to...I was brought here because I was unwanted."  
>"True...but at least you know your past..."<br>Tundra remembered Smoke's condition, he had no memory of his early childhood.  
>"You're right..."<br>Before Tundra could finish, a gong sounded. It was time for class. Smoke and Tundra walked into the Dojo, where Sub-Zero, Cyrax, and Sektor among others sat. The Grandmaster stood before them.  
>"Good morning, class. Today, we will start with sparring. Now...Cyrax...and...Tundra! Into the ring!"<br>Cyrax and Tundra took their places in the ring. The Grandmaster sounded a gong.  
>"Fight!"<br>Cyrax took a few steps backward and pulled the cap from one of his glass bottles of explosive powder. He threw it at Tundra's legs, who jumped out of the way, although the small explosion made him stumble a bit. Tundra was still practicing his powers over ice, but he managed to spray an icy cold mist from his hands at Cyrax, who closed his eyes and cowered to cover his face. Tundra then used a roundhouse kick to knock over Cyrax. Cyrax got back up and punched Tundra in the jaw, causing him to trip and fall over. Tundra got back up, and tried to use his ice like mist to freeze the ground on which Cyrax was standing. He succeeded, as Cyrax found himself unable to move his legs. Cyrax moved as fast as he could to grab his buzz saw, and tried to use it to chip away at the ice, but before he could finish doing so, Tundra twisted his arm.  
>"Alright! I surrender! You win!" Cyrax exclaimed.<br>Tundra let go, as Cyrax continued to break out of the ice.  
>One of the high ranking Lin Keui members arrived to converse with the Grandmaster.<br>"The next Mortal Kombat is a little over a decade away..." he told him. "These children have potential at this tender age...imagine the name they could make for us as grown men..."  
>The Grandmaster smiled.<p>

-

When the next Mortal Kombat tournament had began, Sub-Zero, Tundra, Cyrax, and Sektor sat in the boat. Sub-Zero was in a sour mood. The last thing he wanted was to allow his little brother to risk his life in such a way. Tundra was relatively nervous. He had yet to hone his skills over ice as his brother did. Sektor was confident in himself as usual. He didn't care about his ulterior motive to win for Outworld. Cyrax on the other hand, detested the idea of fighting for Outworld, but saw himself disliking the recent choices made by the Lin Keui. The group arrived at the island, as they each took a seat in the audience. Shang Tsung levitated to his seat.  
>"Welcome kombatants, to the Mortal Kombat Tournament! Those of you attending must first fight in a qualifying round! Those who win two fights will move on to the official tournament!"<p>

Applause took place as a box with everyone's names was handed to Shang Tsung. After a fight between Liu Kang and Shujinko, Shang Tsung pulled two more names from the box.  
>"The next fight will be...Scorpion!...Versus...Kenshi!"<br>Scorpion and Kenshi stepped up onto the ring.  
>"Fight!"<br>Scorpion looked over Kenshi.  
>"I have heard you are a skilled swordsman..."<br>Scorpion and Kenshi both pulled out their swords in unison, and charged at one another. The two swords clashed several times until sparks flew out. Eventually, Scorpion knocked Kenshi's sword from his hands, and kicked him down to his knees. Scorpion raised the sword above his head, but then decided to put it down into his sword container.  
>"You have earned my respect, Kenshi..."<br>Scorpion looked down at Sub-Zero, who was watching the battle in the audience. The two shared a competitive look. They had bad blood since childhood, Tundra knew that for sure.  
>Shang Tsung pulled another name from the box.<br>"The next preliminary fight sill be...Sub-Zero Versus...Motaro!"  
>Motaro stomped onto the ring. Sub-Zero jumped on as well. Scorpion jumped down.<br>"Good luck, you'll need it!" Scorpion taunted.  
>Shang Tsung decided to start the fight.<br>"Fight!"  
>Motaro dashed at Sub-Zero, letting out a yell of rage. Tundra covered his eyes in fear. In an amazing feat of strength, Sub-Zero grabbed Motaro by his horns and flipped him over his back. Motaro stomped his feet and shot a blast of energy from his tail, which Sub-Zero blocked by creating a large piece if ice. He then threw the piece of ice, slamming Motaro on the head.<br>"A centaur this weak? Come on!" Sub-Zero teased.  
>In a wild rage, Motaro charged again. Sub-Zero made a massive shield of ice that blocked the attack, not even cracking the ice, and knocking Motaro off of his feet.<br>"Sub-Zero wins!" Shang Tsung announced

Tundra smiled, he knew his brother could win. Shang Tsung pulled the next name.  
>"Tundra!...Versus...Kung Lao!"<br>The pair stepped into the ring and bowed.  
>"Fight!"<br>Tundra crouched and performed a sweep kick, knocking Kung-Lao off of his feet. Kung Lao got back up and brought his hand down on Tundra's nose, causing him to step back, as he leaned over, leaving him wide open. Kung Lao then lifted his knee into Tundra's ribs. Tundra knew another attack was coming. He quickly fashioned a massive wall of ice in front of him. He was correct. A punch that Kung Lao threw that would have made a nasty bruise on Tundra's stomach ended up hitting the ice, hurting Kung Lao's hand. Kung Lao took off his hat.  
>"Show yourself!"<br>He threw the bladed hat. The blade destroyed the wall and hit Tundra's eye. A collective gasp from the audience took place as Kung Lao looked around distress. He ran over to Tundra, who was writhing in pain on the ground.  
>Kung Lao explained.<br>"I'm still inept..." Tundra moaned.  
>Shang Tsung stood up.<br>"Kung Lao wins!"

-

The next day, Tundra was sent home along with the others that lost their Preliminary fights. He had a red scar on his face from his fight. Kung Lao's words inspired him. They echoed in his head.  
>"I'm sorry! I saw your brother use ice to block Motaro...I assumed my hat would only chip away at it..."<br>When he returned home, he would devote his time to training until he mastered the ice techniques, and it was as strong as his brother's. Eventually he did so, and was excited to show his brother when he returned. Then a knock was heard at the door of his small dojo. He opened it to reveal Sheeva, a Shokan that fought in the tournament.  
>"What are you doing here?" Tundra asked.<br>"Are you Tundra, the younger brother of the one called Sub-Zero?"  
>"Indeed...might I ask what your business here is?"<br>Sheeva took a second to think.  
>"I regret to inform you that your older brother has died."<br>A pain throbbed in Tundra's stomach.  
>"What? Who did it!"<br>"That is information I am not allowed to disclose...all I can tell you is that he fought well, but perished in the main tournament...I know this is hard for you..."  
>"Please...just...leave."<br>Tundra couldn't believe his ears. Bi-Han was a ruthless man, but his brother nonetheless. He would be avenged.

-

"Come this way, Thomas."  
>"Where are we going?"<br>Smoke (also commonly referred to by his real name, Thomas) and Tundra stood before a large swirling pit.  
>"What is this?"<br>"It is a portal to Outworld, Smoke."  
>"Outworld!"<br>"I got its location from a Shaolin monk I met at the tournament. There is another tournament there...it is the closest link to finding out who killed Bi-Han."  
>Smoke looked at Tundra nervously.<br>"There is no stopping you, is there, Kuai Liang?"  
>Tundra looked at his ally, determined. Thomas groaned.<br>"Fine, but I don't think you know what you're in for..."  
>"My fight with Kung Lao inspired me...I practiced my abilities and my skills are now equal to that of Bi-Han during the tournament...I'm more than ready. I am also prepared to take on my brother's name. From now on, I am Sub-Zero."<br>Smoke, impressed by his friend's ambition, nodded. The pair entered the portal and in a blinding flash, they found themselves on the shores of a dark looking beach. They both took a look around. Tundra (now preferring the name Sub-Zero.) inhaled, and let a deep breath out. Smoke was uneasy. He turned to Sub-Zero.  
>"We should stay together, Tundra. Assuming your brother's identity will certainly draw attention. Not all of it welcome."<br>Sub-Zero took a few steps to get used to the area.  
>"You are right, Smoke. But assuming Bi-Han's identity is the best way to honor him."<br>"Let us proceed then, Sub-Zero."


End file.
